Happy Ending
by Angel of the day
Summary: Based on the song by Mika. Rory can't tell Dean she loves him because she loves Luke. Can Luke feel the same? And if he does will he be able to get over the fact she is just sixteen? Will Rory be able to convince him to love without reservation?
1. Chapter 1

This one is going to take me a while, so bare with me. DON'T READ IF RORY/LUKE ROMANCE FREAKS YOU OUT! Starts in season one.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rory sat in front of Luke's diner, just staring at the town. She really did not want to think about what just happened with Dean. She didn't want to think about how much she screwed that relationship up. He just wanted her to say she loved him, what was so wrong with that?

Rory sighed and looked at her hands. She knew what was wrong with that. She refused to say something she didn't feel. Sure she liked Dean, even loved him as a friend, but she could never love him the way he wanted her to. He was a great guy, but…there was something missing. It was something obvious that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was the lack of sparks. Oh sure, at first it was fireworks, but Fourth of July ended real quickly. Shaking her head she was about to stand up when she saw Luke sat down next to her. He was quiet for a moment. Finally he said, "Great night."

"Yeah," Rory replied nodding her head, "Real pretty."

"Have a good night with Dean?" Luke asked. His voice choked on Dean's name and she couldn't help but smile. For some reason Luke hated Dean. Rory used to fantasize that it was because Luke was secretly in love with her, but of course that was way off.

That's when it hit her, the real reason why she couldn't love Dean.

He couldn't make her forget about her crush on Luke. How could she ever love a guy she would dump in two seconds if Luke ever showed the smallest amount of interest in her?

"No," Rory replied wiping away a tear, Luke would never love her, "We broke up."

"Oh man," Luke said trying not to let Rory see just how happy that made him. He couldn't place it, but man did he hate that kid. Suddenly a horrible thought struck him, "He didn't try something did he?" When Rory refused to replay Luke jumped from worried to furious in two seconds flat, "That little bastard! I'll kill him!" Luke jumped to his feet and was about to take his first step when Rory finally got out, "He told me he loved me."

Luke turned around and Rory said, "Dean told me he loved me, and I couldn't say it back." Luke sat down next to her and she asked, "Is there something wrong with me?

Rory looked at Luke with her big, blue eyes and Luke felt his heart go out to Rory.

"Do you love him?" Luke asked quietly.

Rory shook her head and said, "No, but why can't I. He's a great guy, so what is stopping me?"  
Luke shrugged and said, "You can't help that you don't love him. Just because he's a great guy doesn't mean he's your match." Cautiously Luke reached over and took Rory's hand gently in his. Rory's heart began to beat fast and she couldn't stop herself from laying her head on his arm. Then Luke wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders. She began to cry. She really didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was for Dean, but she felt certain it had something to do with her unrequited love for Luke Danes.

Luke just held her. They were there for sometime.

* * *

Luke held Rory in his arms and watched as she slept. She really was a beautiful girl. He felt sorry for her, not being able to love some boy and feeling horrible she crushed his heat. He really wanted to hate Dean, but he could relate to the boy. He knew what it felt like to have his heart stomped on. Though he had to say he was glad that relationship was over, now maybe she would spend more time at the dinner.

Luke stopped walking towards her house and frowned. Where had that thought come from? He resumed walking still thinking. He was unaware of his budding feelings for the girl in his arms. He was unaware that to some very perceptive people, namely Patty, he was starting to become a little more aware of Rory Gilmore then prudent. Still no one, not even Luke himself, knew half of what he was feeling towards the slip of a girl in his arms.

Kicking at Lorelei's door, Luke cursed under his breath and glared at the door, of all the times for Lorelei to lock it! Finally the door opened reviling Lorelei Gilmore in all of her glory, and for the first time Luke did not lose his mind. Sadly, he was a little preoccupied with Rory to notice.

"What happened?" Lorelei asked panic evident in her voice.

"I found Rory sitting on the dinner steps," Luke explained, "She was crying."

"Did her and Dean get in a fight?" Lorelei asked brushing Rory's hair from her face. She then led Luke to Rory's room.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Luke began. Lorelei gave him a warning look and he said, "It's nothing awful. If it were you would not be catching me here. I would be at Dean's house getting the police called on me for murder."

Lorelei snored, amused and asked, "Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because Rory will want to," Luke replied laying Rory on the bed and smiling gently at her. The look did not go unnoticed by Lorelei, but she didn't say anything. She knew Luke was fond of Rory. Yet…. she was going to ignore that look. It was nothing.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelei said, "You are so good to Rory."

"No thanks are in order," Luke said gruffly, "Tell Rory I said good night."

Luke walked back to his closed dinner and sighed. He hated seeing Rory upset.

* * *

Lorelei had let Rory sleep in, and had gone for some breakfast. Upon seeing that Rory was not with her Luke had became instantly concerned. Lorelei had laughed and said, "Luke you don't have to worry about her. She is going to be fine, whatever the reason she was crying."

"I know," Luke replied with a sheepish grin, "But…I've never seen Rory like that. It just worries me."

"You're a good friend," Lorelei replied, giving him her best smile. Luke smiled back half-heartedly. He wouldn't feel better until his Rory was sitting in her customary seat. Wait…his Rory? Luke shook that thought away, but it kept coming back. So much so that he began to get annoyed and violent with his customers. Lorelei had seen the drastic change in him that had taken only minutes, and she was floored. The fact that he was this upset that Rory wasn't there disturbed her.

Needless to say she ordered food for Rory and a take home box for herself. Then grabbed two cups of coffee and headed for the house. Luke had asked her to tell Rory hi from him. Lorelei looked at Luke through the window and frowned. He still seemed upset about something. Maybe it wasn't Rory related after all. She hoped so, though she couldn't really place why she wanted Luke to pay less attention to Rory.

"Hey Rory," Lorelei said as she dumped their food on the kitchen table, "The dead has awakened."

"Shut-up," Rory said with a little smile. She sat down at the table and grabbed the coffee mug. She inhaled Luke's coffee and a happy sigh escaped from her mouth. Lorelei gave her a strange look. Sitting across from her she asked, "What happened last night?"

Without thinking about it Rory said, "Dean and I broke up," She picked up the Danish plate and asked, "Danish?"

"What?" Lorelei asked in dismay, "why?'

"He told me he loved me," Rory replied with a small sigh and a frown.

"And?" Lorelei prompted.

"And I don't love him," Rory said like it was obvious.

"Why not?" Lorelei was floored at this turn of events, and strangely upset.

"I don't know," Rory replied with a little sigh. She had so lied then, "I just don't. He's a great guy, but I don't love him."

"Rory," Lorelei said in a quiet voice, "Is it because of me?"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Because I can't commit to a man," Lorelei replied in a rush, "I'm not the most dependable person when it comes to my feelings. I don't want you to be like me."

"Trust me mom," Rory said with a small smile, "This has nothing to do with you. This is all me."

Lorelei nodded and sighed, "I really liked Dean." Then Lorelei remembered what Luke told her to say, "Luke told me to tell you hi."

Rory's face lit up and Lorelei's eyes narrowed, but she shook it off, "What was Luke up to?"

"Well he was upset," Lorelei replied while eating, "Every since I walked in…without you."

Rory felt her checks become rosy and said, "Oh come on mom. You really don't expect me to believe that Luke was unhappy that I wasn't there."

"He surely was," Lorelei replied with a frown, "At least I think so, and Patty gave him a look too so I think she's with me."

"Whatever," Rory said trying to show how much that statement did not effect her. When in reality her stomach was now tied in knots and the only thing running through her mind was, "Luke's worried about me. Luke's worried about me."

When they finished breakfast Lorelei said that she was going to Sookies. Rory nodded and said she was going for a walk. Lorelei eyed her daughter and shrugged. It wasn't like she was lying. After all she was going to walk…right into Luke's dinner. Lorelei frowned again and wondered why Rory would lie.

Rory shuffled her feet all the way to the dinner. She felt guilty for lying to her mother, yet she knew she had to cover her tracks, badly. She already felt like she was giving herself away. She bumped into someone and without seeing who it was she mumbled,

" Sorry," She walked pasted the guy only to be stopped by his voice, "Rory?"

It was Dean.

Straightening she turned around and said, "Hey Dean. What are you up to?'

"I just wanted to see you," Dean began but Rory held up her hand and said, "I'm really sorry about last night Dean. I freaked. I am very grateful that you love me, and I should have thanked you."

"But?" Dean asked cocking his eyebrow. He had intended to give Rory another chance; after all he felt that he had pushed her.

"But I do not love you the way you love me," Rory finished, "It would be unfair to you if we were to get back together."

Dean hung his head. They were silent and Rory began to grow uncomfortable. She just wanted to see Luke, maybe even convince him to let her organize his shelves or something. Organizing something always made her feel better.

"Why not?" Dean asked, not making eye contact "Is there someone else?"

Rory thought about lying. Telling him there wasn't, but she couldn't do that to him. Taking a deep breath she said, "There is, and I'll only ever love the guy that makes me forget about him."

_Or Luke himself_. Rory thought inside her heart.

Dean nodded and said, "Well…I got to go. See ya around." Rory watched as Dean walked away, hand's shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped. Rory felt her eyes go misty and she made her way to Luke's. She needed him now more then ever.

Luke looked up when the door chimed. He was still disturbed from this morning, but that feeling left once he laid eyes on Rory Gilmore. She looked lovely. Not as put together as she normally was. She had a bit of a lazy air about her. Her hair fell around her shoulders; she wore sweats and a baggy Harvard shirt with purple sneakers. Luke thought the look suited her. She looked sad.

Rory walked up to the counter and sat down; giving him her hundred-watt grin. Luke grinned back and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Rory replied with a sigh, "I saw Dean right before I came here."

"Oh," Luke said starting to clean the counter. He really did not like that guy.

"He seemed sad," Rory shook her head and said, "He'll get over it. I just don't want him to hurt more then necessary."

Luke smiled at her and asked, "Coffee?"

"Please," Rory said with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke gave her a resigned smile and poured the coffee.

"How are you?" Rory asked as she watched him pour. He really was sexy when he poured coffee. It made her tingle.

"Fine," Luke replied with a warm smile. Patty and Babette were giving Luke a weird sort of look, but he never noticed.

"If your definition of fine is scaring your patrons to death because your favorite customer wasn't here," Rory replied with a smirk on her face. Luke growled, "Your mother sure has a big mouth."

"The biggest," Rory agreed sagely. She sat her cup down and grabbed his hand. Luke looked her in the eye and she said, "But I think it was sweet that you were worried about me." Luke blushed a bright red and gave her his best smile. He was on cloud nine.

Rory's grin widened and she said, "I made you blush. I feel powerful."

Luke growled again and shoved a doughnut at her. She smiled and took a bite, then a sip of her coffee. At that moment Luke happened to turn back around to face her and almost dropped the coffee pot that he was holding. She looked incredibility sexy drinking that cup of coffee. She was glancing at the doughnut as she took a sip, her eyes were twinkling, and she had a very sweet smile gracing her lips. Due to the steam from the cup her face had a smoky sheen to it. She sighed when she sat the cup back down. Like there was nothing more pleasing in the world then that cup of coffee. It was incredibility erotic. Luke's blood was boiling. She smiled at him and said, "What's up?'

"Nothing," Luke replied almost faintly, and Rory frowned. There was a bit of coffee dribbling down her chin and Luke had the almost painful urge to lick it off, coffee or not. Still looking floored, Luke said, "I forgot something…" He ran up the stairs to the safety of his apartment. Luke slammed the door and violently locked it, then backed away from it.

_Oh. My. GOD!_

That's all his mind could scream as he paced the length of his kitchen. He was a sick, dirty, little man. A very dirty, dirty, dirty man for thinking inappropriate thoughts about that beautiful and innocent creature sitting in his dinner. That creature who wasn't even legal. Hell she was still a child, and he was thinking dirty thoughts about her.

_Oh. Good. LORD!_

Luke was starting to panic at that point, but he stopped himself. It was probably a fluke. He wasn't the type of man to prey on innocent schoolgirls. No! He would go downstairs and get a grip. He was probably just tired; he didn't sleep well the night before. His subconscious screamed Rory's name as the reason but with a mighty force of will he shut that thought down and calmly came back to the dinner. He smiled at Rory and said, "Sorry, I forgot I left the water on."

"That's alright," Rory replied with a bright, innocent smile. They were silent for some time. Luke counted his money, and wrote some things down. Rory just ate her doughnut and drank her coffee, slowly. It didn't help that her attention was not really on it. She was far more interested in the man that gave them to her.

Her eyes traveled up and down his form lingering on his strong arms, his broad shoulders, and his stubbly face. She did not understand why her mother hated his stubble. She thought it was endearing and yearned for the feel of his beard on her lips. Neither really noticed Patty and Babette in the corner, completely shocked at the story that was opening up before them. Babette looked at Patty, and Patty looked at Babette. Neither could say a word. Finally they stood up, silently paid their checks, and left the dinner. Rory vaguely wondered why they were so silent. Luke was just glad they didn't tease him about Lorelei. Not with Rory so close, that would feel wrong.

He almost groaned in frustration. He thought he had convinced himself out of the particular emotion.

_Damn it!_

Luke looked at Rory who was beginning to get a glazed expression. Finally he said, "Uh…Rory?" Rory jumped and blushed a deep red. Luke found that he enjoyed that blush. It was the cutest thing.

_Don't think like that!_

"Sorry," Rory said not looking at Luke, "Went into my own little world for a moment." She blushed violently again and stared at her empty coffee cup. Luke saw her look at it and filled it up. Silently glad that it was nice and hot. If he were lucky he'd get to see the steam on her face again. He wasn't lucky, and for that he found himself grateful.

"Luke can I ask you a question?" Rory asked with a sigh.

"Sure," Luke replied with a little grin, "Even if you have already asked me one."

Rory giggled as he leaned on the counter, closer to her. She found that his aftershave was intoxicating.

"Well…I was wondering if you needed anything organized," Rory replied. At Luke's puzzled look she said, "Organizing things helps me get my mind of my troubles."

At Luke's amused grin she said, "Yes I know it's weird. Mom has already informed me of that."

"It's no weirder then watching soup operas when your board," Luke said with out thinking. Rory's jaw dropped and an evil twinkle invaded her beautiful eyes. Luke panicked, "Don't you dare tell your mother."

"But…" Rory began up Luke growled a stern, "Don't even think about it."

Rory smiled at him softly and said, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank-you," Luke replied looking sheepish. Luke looked around and said, "Now…if you want to organize the back room…I might let you."

"Thanks Luke," Rory squealed. Luke smiled and motioned for her to follow him to the back room. He tired not to think about what he could do to her alone, in that very room.

* * *

After three hours of cataloging Rory was reasonably sure she had everything down, but she would need at least another day to recheck herself. She had told Luke, but he just smiled and shrugged, "It'll be perfect when you're done." The way he had smiled at her had made Rory's legs weak.

Now she was sitting in front of the counter eating a hamburger when Lorelei and Sookie came in.

"Hey Rory," Lorelei said kissing her daughter on the forehead, "what have you been doing?'

"Organizing Luke's storage room," Rory replied like it was no big deal, but Lorelei and Sookie just stared at her.

"You want more coffee Rory?" Luke asked. Rory and Luke had been the only two in the dinner, so he was a little startled when he saw Lorelei and Sookie, and more then disappointed. They were having a spirited discussion about how Bram Stokers Dracula had been raped by the movie. Rory had been all excited when he had told her he was something of a book addict. It was something he had learned to control over the years. He no longer needed to carry one around with him, but he always had a book lying around, waiting for him to become board.

"You are offering Rory coffee?" Lorelei asked in mock horror, "Is the world coming to an end."

"I owe her for the back room," Luke grumbled, "She won't let me pay her."

"Hey," Rory said with a sigh, "We are not getting into this again. You are a friend. Friend's help friends. Remember that's why you fix the house all the time, even without our asking?"

Luke gave Rory a sour look, but kept his thoughts to his self. No, he fixed Lorelei's house because he didn't want Rory living in a shack.

Sookie frowned and looked between Rory and Luke. They were acting so…at ease around each other. She had never seen that before. She noticed Lorelei was frowning too.

"So that's all you've been doing?" Lorelei asked looking between the two.

"Yep," Rory replied with a sigh, "I just needed something to get my troubles off of my mind, and walking wasn't helping. I ran into Dean."

_Yes, make this about Dean so Lorelei can't see how totally into Luke you are._

Sometimes she really hated her inner voice.

"Do you want to go shopping with Sookie and I?" Lorelei asked a little energetically.

"Not really," Rory replied, "I thought about catching up on some homework." Looking at Luke she asked, "You wouldn't mind if I spread out my stuff here would you?"

Luke looked taken aback for a moment, but finally swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "No go ahead. It's just you'll have to go upstairs when the dinner rush hits," A wicked grin spread across Luke's face and he said, "I'll have no room for the customers with the amount of homework you'll have spread about."

Rory stuck her tongue out at him and said, "That is very funny." She finished her burger and went to pay Luke when he said polity, "Your money's not good here."

"Luke…" Rory warned, but he just smiled and shook his head; ignoring her as he walked into the kitchen. Rory growled in her throat, but put her money up. Looking at Lorelei she said, "I hate it when he does that."

Lorelei nodded and said, "Come on. Let's get your stuff. I'll help you drag it down here." Once they were out of sight of the dinner though Lorelei stopped Rory and said, "What in the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Rory asked all innocence. Had she been obvious?

"You want to study at Luke's?" Lorelei asked puzzled.

"Sure why not?" Rory asked, "I used to all the time when I went to school here."

"Yeah, but that was only for the food," Lorelei began as they began to walk to their house. Sookie was really quiet.

"It just wasn't for the food mom," Rory replied with a sigh, "I like spending time with Luke. I didn't know how much I missed just hanging around the dinner until last night." Lorelei looked puzzled so Rory elaborated, "Where was the one place Lane and I hung out all the time when we were younger?"

"Luke's," Lorelei replied, "It used to drive him crazy."

"Yea," Rory replied with a fond smile, "That's what he would say, but when Lane would leave and I would start to finish up my homework. He would always give me a free cup of coffee, and then he would sit down and talk about my day. I always enjoyed that."

Lorelei didn't say anything, but she was a little shocked about how much she didn't know about Luke and Rory's relationship.

"Then he would help me with my homework, whenever he could," Rory replied, "He was always good at history," She gave Lorelei a smile and said, "He had all of these tricks on how to remember the different people and events." Rory giggled as she remembered a funny story he had told her once pertaining to a historical event, "He really helped me get into it. Luke always seemed to just "know" history. It was cool"

Looking at Lorelei she said, "That's why I want to hang out there. I like spending time with him, and I'm having trouble focusing in my history class. Maybe Luke could help me out?"

Lorelei nodded and said, "I didn't know he was like that with you."

"Yeah," Rory replied her stomach doing flip-flops, "He was great."

"Almost like a dad," Lorelei supplied. Rory felt sick, and said faintly, "No not like a dad, like a friend."

Lorelei nodded and unlocked the front door. Sookie was still saying nothing. She was still puzzled about that look Luke had given Rory when he poured coffee into her coffee mug.

* * *

Luke watched as Rory hauled all of her school stuff into his dinner. She smiled faintly and watched as she put two tables together. Then Lorelei came up to the counter and ordered her and Sookie a coffee. He was pouring when Lorelei said, "She seems really attached to you."

"Huh?" Luke asked spilling a bit of coffee.

"Rory," Lorelei supplied, "I never knew she was so attached to you."

"I didn't know she was attached," Luke said cleaning up his mess.

"Well…yeah," Lorelei replied watching him clean. His face was unreadable, but Lorelei couldn't help but feel mother senses tingling. There was something going on.

"I'm glad she feels comfortable her," Luke said glancing over at Rory, "She's a good girl."

"Yeah," Lorelei said, "One of the best." They were silent as he put the two go lids on the cups. She paid him and he handed the cups to her. Looking at him she said, "You'll watch out for her? Make sure no body hurts her won't you?"

Luke ignored the lump in his throat. Lorelei didn't know his feelings, but he suspected that she might have a feeling, a feeling that she wanted him to refuse.

Smiling at her Luke said, "Don't worry. Rory's safe with me."

A relieved smile spread on Lorelei's face and she left with Sookie. Luke looked at Rory who had just started her homework when he bit back a groan. Grabbing a cup he poured her a cup of coffee and sat it down beside her. Looking at her he asked, "What are you studying?"

"History," Rory replied with a smile. Looking up at him she asked, "You want to help me dinner man?"

Luke smiled and nodded his head. He sat down next to her and they began discussing the French Revolution.

It was late when Luke began straightening the dinner up. Rory had spent the better part of the entire day with him and he felt happy. Like this life was going smoothly for once. He was just about to grab the broom when he heard the door jingle.

"We're closed!" Luke hollered, grabbing the broom and closing the closet door. He came back into the dining area and stopped dead in his tracks. The last person in the world he wanted to see right now was smiling at him.

"Rachel," Luke said in shock.

"Hey Danes," Rachel said dropping her bag, "Happy to see me?"

Luke held back a groan.

* * *

So what do you think? Hit the review button and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory breezed into the dinner the next day, expecting to see her dinner man behind the counter. Instead she found a nice looking brunette pouring people's coffee. She wore a smile on her face, and one of Luke's shirts.

Rory's eyes narrowed and she saw red. She turned around and quickly left. If anyone asked she forgot her wallet.

Luke had seen her come into the dinner, carefree and happy. It had lifted his heart out of its depressed state. Yet her demeanor changed, and she quickly backpedaled. That worried Luke, but he knew she would be back. Coffee was her oxygen, plus she had to finish his storage room. Rory never let anyone down.

"Hey who was that," Rachel asked. She had noticed the way the young girl had looked at her, like she wanted to rip her into tiny shreds.

"Rory Gilmore," Luke replied with a fond smile. He didn't even notice, "Her and her mother are friends of mine."

"Oh," Rachel said, "She seemed upset about something."

"She and her boyfriend just broke up," Luke said to her, "She might have seen him or something."

"Oh," Rachel replied. She frowned at Luke and went back to work. Rachel thought about the night before. It all seemed really strange. She expected Luke to pull her into his arms. She expected him to miss her, and want to start things again. After all, that's how it went every other time she came back, but this time was different. He hadn't even looked excited to see her. In fact he only offered to let her stay because he was a great guy. He had taken the couch, even when she said that she didn't mind if they shared. He had given her such a look…like he was disgusted or something. She had felt insulted.

* * *

Rory was upset. She tried not to show it, but that was a losing battle. How could he do that? She had reached the little bridge when she shook her head and plopped down. It wasn't like she had claim on him. No matter what her heart screamed. So now she sat in misery staring at the water. After ten minutes she finally stood and made her way back to the dinner. Luke may have a honey, but that did not mean he did not care about her. Rory did not want to disappoint Luke; she had promised him she would finish the storage room.

She walked back into the dinner and tried to make herself happy. Seeing Rachel did not make her feel better. Sitting at the counter she waited patiently for Luke to see her. Coming from the back Luke smiled broadly at Rory and said, "So here you are. Rachel sad you seemed unhappy when you came in here earlier. You okay?"

"Sure," Rory replied with a strained smile, "I forgot my wallet."

Luke gave Rory an "I know you are lying to me look", but he said nothing, for which she was grateful.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Rory said hopping off the stool and following Luke to the back room. Looking around Rory picked up her pad of paper and began double-checking her work. Luke leaned on the doorframe and watched her. He smiled softly to himself and laid his head on the doorframe. They stood like that for a while; finally Rory turned and made a startled noise. Rory gave Luke a reproachful look and said, "How long have you been standing there?"

Luke smiled and stayed exactly where he was. He didn't answer.

"Luke?" Rory asked hands on hips. Luke's eyes drifted down her body and to her hips. He smiled again and said, "The entire time."

Rory blushed and held herself straighter, "And what did you find so interesting."

"You," Luke replied softy, "I've never seen anyone concentrate so hard in my life."

Rory smiled and said, "Yes…well go and make me something. I'm hungry and it's almost time for me to eat."

"Don't want me to stare at you?" Luke teased, taking his head from the doorframe. He was going down a road that he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

"No," Rory retorted, "It breaks my concentration." What was going on? That look in his eyes….it was odd.

"You seemed fine before," Luke pointed out. He stood up straight. God she was beautiful.

"I didn't know you were there before," Rory said. Then with a wicked grin she muttered, "Stalker."

Luke smirked and asked, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Rory said turning and going back to work, trying not to think too closely about Luke and his actions. Luke gave her another smirk and walked back to the dinning area. Rachel was behind the counter. The breakfast rush was over and she looked a little bedraggled. Glancing at him she asked, "Where were you?"

"Helping Rory," Luke replied with a bright smile.

"I can't believe you are letting a kid to that," Rachel said with a shake of her head. She was acting like Rory was four instead of sixteen.

Luke glared at Rachel and said, "She is no ordinary girl, and she is quite the organizer."

"Whatever," Rachel said with a shrug, "It's your store."

"Yeah it is," Luke said gruffly. He stalked into the kitchen and made Rory's breakfast himself. Rachel gave him a look and shook her head. Something weird was going on.

* * *

Rory came out of the back room and sat at the counter. She watched Luke in the kitchen. She could just seem him. He looked up and smiled at her before he went back to cooking her food. Rory felt herself tingle.

Rachel looked between them and frowned. What was going on with those two?

Rory ate in silence, just sitting at the counter thinking, mostly about the woman in Luke's shirt. She was also thinking about what happened back in the storeroom. Since when did Luke look at her like that? He had been totally focused on her. It had made her feel embarrassed, but also appreciated. She smiled softly to her self and followed Luke around with her eyes. He was such a beautiful man. Suddenly Rachel asked, "Do you want more coffee?"

Rory nodded and continued eating, but this time her eyes stayed on her plate.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said with a smile.

"Rory Gilmore," Rory replied after she had swallowed a bit of her food.

"Do you help Luke out often?" Rachel asked as she filled up Rory's coffee mug.

"Not really," Rory began, "I just started out yesterday. I like to organize things when I'm sad."

"Oh," Rachel said and they went back to uncomfortable silence. Finally Rory asked, "How do you know Luke?"

"Oh me and Danes go way back," Rachel said smiling fondly, "We dated on and off for a while."

It was Rory's turn to say, "Oh."

Rachel noted how sad that made Rory and Rachel smirked. The girl had a crush on Luke? She really couldn't blame the girl though. Luke was quite the catch.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Luke asked. He wanted to make sure Rory did not get the wrong impression. Not that it would matter, since she was sixteen! But still, it made him feel better.

"Rory just wanted to know how I knew you," Rachel said with a smirk.

"Oh," Luke said. He watched as Rachel walked off, strutting a bit.

Looking at Rory he said, "We're not dating again."

Rory looked up at Luke and said, "Why not? She seems nice."

"She's not all she seems," Luke replied with a frown, "Rachel has a tendency to split when someone really needs her." Luke noticed the thoughtful look on Rory's face and said, "Besides I don't love her anymore."

Rory's heart soared and she smiled softly at Luke. She went back to her food with a bit more enthusiasm then she had before. Rachel noticed and wondered what Luke said to make her happy. It was probably something smaller then a bread crumb, girls with crushes were the cutest things.

Rory finished her food and went back to work, quickly becoming engrossed with organizing once again. It had been almost an hour and a half when Luke finally decided to check on Rory. Lorelei would kill him if he let her daughter become crushed under a sack of flour.

Rory was sitting in the middle of the floor, staring around at the shelves, writing something on her notepad. Luke smiled softly and crept up behind her. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have done what he was about to, but right then and there it seemed like a good idea. He fell to his knees and was about to tickle her with out mercy when Rory said, "I know your there."

Luke growled in this throat, but he pounced anyway. Rory shirked and they fell to the ground. Luke pinned her hands and began tickling her. She shirked and giggled, trying to buck him off, but Luke just held on. There was something sensual about their situation and Rory was feeling flushed. She couldn't believe that she was pinned under Luke Danes! Suddenly he felt his groin began to respond to Rory's actions and he allowed himself to roll off of her. He thought about Taylor naked and his erection was gone before Rory could even notice.

"You Luke Danes are evil," Rory replied breathing hard, but with a sweet smile on her face. Inside she was boiling with desire.

Luke laughed and turned on his side. He had no idea why he was so playful today. He was flirting with a thin line here, but he couldn't help it. Rory was so beautiful, and wonderful. It was hard to not want to be around her.

"Sure am," Luke responded, "You about finished in here?"

"Yeah sure," Rory replied, "I was just double checking my figures. Everything is in order."

"Good," Luke grunted. His expression betrayed his true feelings for her however, but Rory didn't notice. By this time Rachel had come to the back to see what the shirking was about. She felt herself grow cold inside. Luke was lying on his side in the floor giving Rory a charming smile that barley disguised the smoldering look he was giving her. Luke Danes was eyeing a teenager! Rory smiled at Luke and touched his arm. Luke's face brightened. Rachel couldn't watch anymore. This was sick. She decided to wait by the counter. Suddenly the bell chimed and two women came in. The tall slender one yelled, "Luke Danes I want coffee and my daughter in my presence this very minute!" She stopped short when she saw Rachel.

"Who are you?" Lorelei asked.

By this time Luke and Rory had scrambled up and were coming out of the back room. Rory had made sure she had fixed her hair and clothes before she presented herself before her mother. Luke was fine; he always looked a bit bedraggled.

"Will you stop shouting," Luke barked.

"Oh shut-up and give me coffee," Lorelei said sitting a bunch of bags down on one of the tables. She didn't even notice the guilty look Luke was giving her.

"Why did you bring that crap in here," Luke snapped. He had to get a grip. With a huge effort Luke pushed his feelings down under the annoyance at Lorelei's existence.

Grinning evilly Lorelei said, "Because my backwards baseball cap wearing, flannel loving, coffee man I decided you needed a new look."

"Oh mom you didn't," Rory groaned standing next to Luke. She looked like she wanted to protect the man standing next to him.

"Hey," Lorelei said giving her daughter a glare, "I am quite the fashion coordinator."

"Yeah," Rory agreed with a bright smile, "For dad, Max, Grandpa, even Michel," She gave her mother a reproachful look, "but not for Luke."

"And why not?" Lorelei asked. Rory just sighed and looked at Luke. She pitied him.

"She has her resolve face," Rory replied with a sympathetic look, "You're in trouble."

"You can't save me?" Luke asked voice half-way between amused, fearful, and weary.

"I only have so much power," Rory replied, "I guess I spent it all persuading her not to wear red pumps with a bright pink dress."

"Because that would clash," Luke said sarcastically, but Lorelei and Sookie began to applaud him and Sookie said, "You should spend more time with Rory. You seem to understand us better if you do."

"God help me," Luke muttered to himself. It earned a smack from Rory.

"Be nice," Rory snapped playfully, "These two are your best customers."  
"True," Lorelei replied delighted that Luke and Rory were verbally sparing with her. Luke rarely did, and she kind of liked it when he did, especially when Rory was there to play mediator. Rachel watched the group and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Lorelei and Sookie were oblivious to Luke and Rory's relationship. This was bad…really really bad. Luke looked up and she looked away. She wouldn't say anything though; she had no place to go. Besides it was Luke. What was he really going to do to Rory? Rape her? The girl was old enough to decide what to do. She hoped.

* * *

Luke was tired. He did not enjoy being someone's Ken doll, but Lorelei seemed to get a kick out of it, and Rory look mildly amused. Though he was glad that she agreed his look was the better one. He still remembered Lorelei's indignant look when she had sided with him. It had been priceless. He leaned his head back and sighed. Rory had no reason to come back now, other than his food. It was disappointing, but he knew that he would have to deal with it. She was too young, and he was way too old for something like this. Still, he couldn't help but love her. Maybe he always would.

* * *

Rory was sitting in her room, doing her homework. She knew that she could not stay away from Luke. That was obvious, and truthfully, she did not want to. She loved him, but it was more than that. She liked hanging out with him. She enjoyed his company, and he was funny in his own way. Luke never ceased to make her feel special, and that was the best thing about him.

"Rory," Lorelei said as she walked into the room, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure mom," Rory replied closing her French book.

"Why do you like hanging out with Luke so much?" Lorelei asked. There was a crease in her forehead that only appeared when she was thinking about something.

"He's nice," Rory replied with a sigh, "I told you. We're friends."

"And…he hasn't…well…you don't….like him do you?" Lorelei asked. She had no idea why she found this so hard. So what if Rory had a crush, it was just a crush.

"We're friends," Rory repeated, evenly. Oh god, has she figured it out.

"No I mean…do you have a crush on him?" Lorelei asked in a hurry. God, what if she did?

"So what if I do?" Rory asked calmly, even though her heart was hammering, "It doesn't change the fact that Luke and I are friends." Like Luke would ever want me for anything other than friendship.

"Are you sure?" Lorelei asked, "I mean do you really want to hang out with him without him loving you in return?"

"Yes," Rory replied with a sigh, "Because hanging out with Luke is fun and I enjoy it. He's smart and funny and he's cool."

"That's it?" Lorelei asked.

"Mom," Rory said taking her mother's hand, "I really care for Luke, and that enables me to say, with all honestly, that I enjoy being in his company."

"Really?" Lorelei asked, almost in awe. Was it strange that her own sixteen year old daughter was more selfless about love then her?

"Mom when you really care about somebody, you want them to be happy," Rory replied with a bright smile, "And I know Luke and I can never be. I want him to be happy, and I enjoy keeping him company. He needs more friends."

"Well…" Lorelei said with a sigh, "This is odd, but okay. Just as long as nothing inappropriate is going on." Lorelei wanted to be sure that Luke would never touch Rory, but…there had been a few looks today. They had been so intense.

"It's Luke," Rory replied with a bright smile, "I couldn't be safer if I lived at Fort Knox."

Lorelei smiled and patted Rory's hand, she did have a point. Luke was a good man. What had she been thinking?

* * *

So what do you think? Luke's getting a little over the line, and he knows it! Okay, don't worry I won't corrupt his character too much. Alright you know the drill, hit the powerful and all knowing button!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the long wait. This took a while. I was wondering what angle to take this and I think I've found it. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Luke watched Rory walk into his dinner. A little shocked that she was there, but then it wasn't like she had a boyfriend to spend all of her time with. Somewhere between happy to see her and a little depressed that she was only here because she was board, he poured her a cup of coffee and sit it on her usual place at the counter.

"Hey Luke," Rory said with a big smile.

"Rory," Luke replied as he smiled at the girl in front of him, "How was your day at school?"

"Great," Rory replied but she had a frown on her face.

"Okay," Luke said with a frown of his own, "What's up with the face?"

"My English teacher is crazy," Rory groaned.

"What happened?" Luke asked with a slight grin.

"He wants us to write a paper on a personal experience," Rory replied with a sigh, "Which wouldn't be so bad if it was not for the fact that we have to do it on something that is out of our comfort zone."

"So basically," Luke said with a grin, "You need to find something to do that you have never done before and have never wanted to do."

"Basically," Rory replied with a sigh, "The paper is due next Friday."

"So…what are you doing this Saturday?" Luke asked with a smile and a cocky grin.

"N…Nothing," Rory said with a nervous smile. Was Luke asking her out?

"Good," Luke replied pouring her a cup of coffee, "Saturday morning I'm going to take you fishing." Am I asking her out? Oh god.

"Fishing?" Rory asked rising her eyebrow.

"Yep," Luke replied with a bright smile, "We could catch some fish, fix them, and then fry them. Make a whole day out of it."

"That would be great!" Rory replied with a bright smile. She put her chin in her hand and leaned on the counter, "You are the absolute best."

Luke blushed a bright red and Rory giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. Luke thought it was adorable.

"I see I still have the power," Rory replied primly.

Luke glared at her and asked, "What do you want to eat?"

"The usual," Rory replied with a grin. Looking around she noticed Rachel was not there, "where is Rachel?'

"Looking for an apartment," Luke replied with a smile, "She has decided that she wants to stay here."

"That's good," Rory replied with a smile, but she was frowning on the inside. What if she somehow got Luke back? But Rory shook that thought off. If Luke wanted to date Rachel, then it was okay with Rory. She just wanted Luke to be happy, even though it would kill her on the inside.

"Make sure you remember to ask your mom," Luke replied as he handed Ceaser Rory's order, "We'll be all day at it, so don't expect to be home before ten. We'll leave around five in the morning."

"Five in the a.m.?" Rory asked in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Do you want to pass English?" Luke asked with a mischievous grin.

"Bite me," Rory muttered and Luke just laughed, sitting her plate of food in front of her.

"Eat up," Luke replied with a bright grin, chucking her under the chin in the process. Rory grinned even more tingling where he touched her.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory hollered as she walked into the house with two cups of coffee and a take-out bag.

"What my favorite daughter?" Lorelei asked as she came down the stairs with a big smile on her face. She was dressed in a strapless red dress and black heels. She clutched a red handbag and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked in shock.

"Didn't I tell?" Lorelei asked, and then she gasped, "Oh my god I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Rory asked worried suddenly.

"Max is taking me out for a fancy dinner," Lorelei replied looking at her feet.

"You guys are trying again?" Rory asked giddy. She really liked Max, he was a nice guy, even if he was weird with his assignments.

"Yeah," Lorelei replied scuffing her foot on the floor, "I could have sworn I told you."

"It's fine," Rory replied hugging her mother, "I'm happy for you."

"Good," Lorelei replied with a smile. There was a knock on the door and Lorelei rushed to let Max in.

"Hey Lorelei," Max said with a dreamy smile. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Rory," Max continued, "Have you found a topic for your paper?"

"Yes," Rory replied suddenly remembering, "Hey, mom before you go, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure hun," Lorelei replied with a big smile, "What do you need?"

"Well…I have to write about something I would never want to do, but do anyway," Rory replied giving Max a mock dirty look. Max chuckled, "I stopped by the dinner, hence your food bag..."

Lorelei cut her off, "I swear I thought I told you."

Rory ignored her, "I told Luke, cause he asked why I looked bummed. So he offered to take me fishing Saturday."

"Fishing?" Lorelei asked snickering.

"Yes," Rory said defensively, "I have to do something I have never wanted to do. Blame your boyfriend."

Lorelei smacked Max and said, "Bad Max." Max just laughed.

Looking at Rory Lorelei said, "Sure kid. How long?"

"All day," Rory replied with a sigh and a wince, "We leave at five in the morning…"

"Oh my god," Lorelei interrupted, "Luke should be hanged." Rory ignored her mother again.

"And we won't be back until ten that night," Rory replied with a sigh.

"Why so late for fishing?" Max asked with a small smile. Max didn't know who Luke was but he supposed he was a young admirer of Rory's.

"We are going to fish, clean, and cook," Rory replied with a sigh, "Luke is very picky about these things. If we are going to do something then we must do them right."

"But his parents will be there right?" Max asked causally. When Max received weird looks he asked, "What? I don't want Rory drowning in a river just because of my paper. I would feel bad."

Lorelei asked, "Who do you think Luke is?"

"I boy around here," Max replied with a "duh" look.

"Max," Rory said with a smile, "Luke is the owner of the dinner. He is mom's age."

"Oh," Max replied with a frown, "Got it."

Shaking her head she said, "So mom can I go?"

"Sure," Lorelei replied with a shrug, "If you got to do this for your paper you might as well." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Max opened the door as he was standing right beside it and Luke poked his head in.

"Oh hey," Luke said upon seeing Max and Lorelei, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Lorelei replied with a smile, "Rory was just asking about the fishing trip. Five in the morning Luke? Really?"

"Get there early and we get a good fishing hole," Luke replied with a sigh, "Besides it wouldn't hurt you two to actually wake up early."

"Yes it would," Lorelei replied sticking out her tongue, "We are allergic to the early morning."

"You are not right," Luke said shaking his head sadly, "Rory you should put your mother away somewhere so she can't hurt anyone."

"What do you want dinner man?" Lorelei asked giving Luke a mock injured look.

"I was going to fix my leaky faucet when I noticed I left my tools here," Luke replied coming the rest of the way in. He nodded to Max and said, "I'm Luke Danes."

"Max Madenia," Max replied shaking Luke's hand. Rory came up to Luke and casually slid her arm around Luke's like it was the most common thing in the world. Quietly she said, "I'm sorry but I am going to have to escort you out. You cannot have Burt."

"Burt?" Luke asked giving Rory an "are you crazy" look.

"Yes," Rory replied rolling her eyes, "Burt the Toolbox."

"Really," Luke said slowly, "You named my toolbox?"

"Yep," Rory replied jumping up and down, "And you can't have him."

Max's frown deepened when he saw Rory's arm slide around Luke's, but he became alarmed when he noticed the adoring look in Luke's eyes. It was there, obvious. He couldn't understand why Lorelei wasn't killing Luke.

Slowly, as if thinking, Luke said, "But don't you think Burt misses his home? His friends?' Am I really speaking like the Gilmore Girl's?

Rory frowned, trying to hide her grin. She loved it when Luke tried to get on their level. Lorelei was giggling madly and ogling Luke. She had never seen him try and reason things out on their insane level.

Rory sighed and squeezed Luke's arm, "Your right. Go and get Burt."

"Thank-you," Luke said fighting the urge to kiss her cheek. Instead he rolled his eyes and grabbed his toolbox. Looking at Lorelei he said, "Have fun tonight."

He nodded at Max who glared at Luke, a knowing look in his eyes. He left hurriedly. How much did Max know, and would he tell Lorelei or just brush it off?

* * *

Max had been somewhat quiet through the whole dinner. Lorelei was beginning to get worried. Finally Lorelei could take it no longer. When the dessert came she asked, "What's wrong?"

"How much do you know about Luke?" Max asked slowly.

"What," Lorelei asked quietly, "Are you talking about?  
Max sighed and said, "Don't you think that he was a little…familiar with Rory?"

"Sure," Lorelei replied just as slowly, "He had known Rory since she was eleven."

"No…I mean…didn't you notice the look he was giving Rory?" Max asked.

"What look?" Lorelei asked beginning to get exasperated.

Finally Max asked, "Is it just me or did Luke look at Rory like...he was attracted to her?"

Lorelei just stared at Max. Finally she said, "I didn't catch it."

"He did," Max said firmly.

"Even if he did," Lorelei replied very slowly, "It does not mean anything. They are friends. Besides, Rory knows better and so does Luke."

"Lorelei," Began Max but Lorelei cut him off, "No Max let's just drop it."

Max nodded, knowing it was over for now, and they began eating their dessert's in silence, both thinking on the night's events, and both coming to different conclusions.

Lorelei believed that Max had misinterpreted something. Max believed Lorelei didn't want to think her friend capable of something like this. He knew if he was going to have to keep Rory safe, he was going to have to watch her back. Max knew, he was a guy after all, that Luke was attracted to Rory, and if Luke was attracted to young girls then there was no telling what else the man was capable of. No, Rory Gilmore was not going to get hurt on his watch. Hopefully, one day, she would be his step-daughter and Max was beginning to love Rory as his own. He would never left someone hurt her, especially if he could have prevented it.

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Luke made sure he had everything ready. He wanted this to be as perfect as it could get. After all, it was the closest he was ever going to get to dating Rory Gilmore.

Lorelei was finding that she was a little worried about her daughter. She couldn't help but think that Rory was a punishing herself by being near Luke. It really must hurt to know that you are never going to be with the person you love? Lorelei sighed, maybe Rory didn't love him. Maybe she was confusing love with a crush. Lorelei nodded, yeah that was it?

A knock was heard throughout the house and Lorelei opened the door. There Luke stood looking a little nervous. Lorelei frowned, Max's warning come to her mind.

"What's wrong Luke?" Lorelei asked causally, "You look nervous."

"I am just worried that Rory will stab herself with a hook or something," Luke replied with a shrug, "She is your daughter after all."

"Very funny," Lorelei growled and Luke smirked at her. She was too easy to nettle in the mornings. It really was no fun at all.

"Rory will be here in a minute," Lorelei replied sitting down on the couch, "She is not running at full steam so early in the morning."

"I thought as much," Luke replied sitting across from Lorelei. They were quiet for a minute until Lorelei asked, "Take care of her. Don't let her fall in the river, or drown, or hurt herself in anyway."

"I won't," Luke replied with a gentle smile, "Rory is safe with me. I've been fishing since I was five."

Lorelei nodded and they went back to silence. Lorelei was actually almost asleep when Rory dragged herself in. She was wearing a ridicules, stereotypical woman's fishing outfit compete with the bait hat. Luke tried not to laugh, but utterly failed.

"What are you wearing?" Luke asked in-between giggles. Rory gave Lorelei a dirty look and said, "Mom made me." Apparently that was all Rory could say at five in the morning, "Don't judge me."

Luke noticed the pillow in her hand and shook his head. Apparently the girl was going to sleep once they got in the truck.

"Well come on Rory," Luke said with a long suffering sigh, "Let's make a fisher woman out of you."

Rory grunted and said good-bye to her mother, who was drifting in and out of sleep and made her way slowly after Luke. He shook his head and helped her with her bag and pillow.

Finally he jumped into the driver's seat and found that Rory was already asleep. Shaking his head again he started the truck and headed out. Luke had decided to take Rory to his special place. It was the place that he and his father would fish and joke and spend time together. It's where he would camp everyday on the man's birthday. He always swore that he would never take anyone but his own child to that place, yet he couldn't help but take Rory. She was such a strong presence in his life, and she was so attentive and respectful. She would understand his attachment to the place. He knew she would understand him, that she always understood him was shocking and pleasant.

Times like those he wished so much for her to be older then she was. That what he was feeling toward her was acceptable. He knew, without even thinking about it, his father would kick his ass for these thoughts, but he ignored what his father would say. He ignored his father's sage words, and that was something he never would do nor did, until he fell in love with Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Don't hate me! The next chapter you guys will love (or hate either way) and I hope you guys review!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are either going to love me or hate me. I'm not sure which. Enjoy!

* * *

They were half-way there when Rory woke up. She yawned and uncurled herself, blinking and trying to get her bearings. She looked at Luke and smiled sleepily. Luke couldn't help but wonder if Rory looked this good every morning, or if it was just this one day. He decided instantly that it was every morning.

"Where are we?" Rory asked her voice laced with sleep and Luke felt a jolt go through his body. She sounded so good. Luke swallowed and said, "Thirty minutes from the fishing whole."

"Good," Rory replied and leaned back against the seat. She smiled sheepishly at him and said, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't be," Luke replied with a bright smile, "You are amusing when you sleep."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked giving him a strange look.

"You talk in your sleep," Luke replied and Rory's eyes widened in panic. Luke laughed and said, "Nothing serious, you were mumbling about fish and chips and about how the chips were trying to eat your term paper. It was amusing."

Rory giggled and said, "I don't remember it."

"Good," Luke replied with a straight, "If those are the types of things you dream about I would be worried if you remembered them."

Rory laughed and her stomach growled. Luke shook his head and said, "There is a little convenient story that sells breakfast. We'll be there in a few."

"But I'm hungry now Luke," Rory wined still grinning at him.

Luke sniffed and said, "Tough, you will just have to wait."

Rory stuck her tongue out at him and said, "No fair."

They stopped at the convenient store for a few minutes and then jumped back in happily munching on their bacon and egg biscuits. Neither spoke, so they fell into a comfortable silence. Rory just looked out the window at the scenery and Luke looked at the road, and Rory.

Thirty minutes later they were at the lake in a closed off wooded area. It was not on the map. Luke's father had found it years before when he was a boy one day hiking. It had always been the man's special spot, and now it was Luke's. Hopefully Rory would like it.

"Luke this place is beautiful," Rory whispered looking around. She smiled at Luke and said, "I can see why you like coming up here."

Luke just smiled back and said, "My father and I would come here all the time. He used to tell such crazy stories about this place."

Rory smiled and helped Luke unpack the truck. Finally she said, "You don't speak about your father often. Why?"

"We were close," Luke said with a sad smile, "It still hurts to talk about him."

Rory nodded and said, "Well…..let's get started." Luke smiled and nodded happy that Rory had changed the subject.

* * *

"Rory!" Luke hollered annoyed and somewhat fearful. She had, once again, fallen into the ice cold lake. They were standing at the edge and Luke was trying to teach her how to cast. It was not easy. She would cast her line out, only to fall into the lake. She was soaked, cold, and miserable. Luke was annoyed, and somewhat afraid she would really hurt herself. Rory was embarrassed.

Luke hauled Rory out of the water and said, "Girl, what are you doing?"

"I keep falling down," Rory replied quietly, her cheeks burning. Luke watched Rory turn colors and found himself smiling. She really was cute when she was a disaster. "You need to keep your feet Rory," Luke said. Suddenly Rory's eyes widened and she said, "Luke your pole!" Luke swirled in the water and fell on his ass. Rory lunched for the pole, grabbing it and barley holding on. Luke scrambled up and jumped onto Rory, holding her and the pole so neither went anywhere. Holding her around the stomach, Luke reached for the pole and between them they pulled and reeled and found that a huge catfish flipping. Rory laughed and Luke held the fish up, still holding Rory around the middle. Laughing Rory rolled over to where Luke was on top of her, he was still holding the fish.

"I can safely say," Rory said in between giggles, "That I am never going to fish again."  
"It's not that bad," Luke replied still not noticing their positions, "Next time I'll take you bank fishing. It's safer."

Rory laughed and looked into Luke's eyes. Luke looked back and then realized their positions. His face burning he started to get up when Rory snapped and grabbed either side of his face placing a bruising kiss on his lips. Instinctively, Luke put his hands on her waist and found himself kissing her back, taking control and kissing her slowly but possessively.

Finally they had to pull away. Breathing hard they just looked at each other. Finally Rory said, "Luke?"

Luke was pulled from his happy daze when he realized just what they did. Luke groaned and rolled off Rory. He jumped to his feet and began to pace. What had he done? He should have pulled away, should have told her no, should have explained that it was wrong, and should have told her she was too young. Looking at Rory he found her looking at the ground, tears streaming down her cheek. Luke closed his eyes and opened them again. Rory was picking herself off the ground, sniffling. He was beside her in an instant.

He took her in his arms, and god did she feel good, and buried his nose in her hair. She was freezing cold and shaking.

"Rory," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rory whispered back, "It's alright. I understand."

"You do?" Luke asked incredulously. He didn't even understand.

"It was a reaction," Rory replied with a sniff, "I kissed you and you kissed back. It's no big deal. I don't even know why I kissed you." Bad Rory, why did you say that?

Luke felt like someone had slapped him, but he didn't let Rory know how much that hurt. Of course a young, sweet, wonderful girl like Rory would never think of him in that way. He had been so hung up on his own feelings that he never even considered hers. Not really.

"Well," Luke said pulling back, "We will just pretend that didn't happen. We won't talk about it again okay?"

"Sure," Rory replied with a bright smile of her own, "I won't even let it cross my mind."

Luke nodded and pulled away. He glanced over at Rory and found her looking at him, strangely, almost desperately. It was like she wanted him to know something, but Luke ignore it. He just couldn't let her know how much she affected him. How much he wanted to pull her close, tightly against him and never let her go. How he wanted to kiss those pink full lips and how much he wanted to taste her skin. Luke shook his head and grabbed the fish.

"Come on Rory," Luke said with a smile, "Let's fix and cook this fish. You'll need something for your paper. Besides we need to get you dry.

Rory nodded and followed Luke, feeling like a fool for her slip of the tongue.

* * *

Luke and Rory were eating slowly. Rory glanced at Luke, and Luke glanced at Rory, neither said a word. Rory was only a little damp now. Finally Rory said, "This is good Luke."

"Thanks," Luke replied eating another piece. They were quiet again. Rory looked at Luke, and she realized she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell him, had to show him.

Rory stood and went to the trash to throw her paper plate away. Giving herself time to come up with something. On her way back she stopped behind Luke. Luke stood up straight and turned to face her. The next thing he knew Rory was kissing him again.

This time Luke pulled away, startled. Looking at Rory he was about to say something when Rory put her finger on his mouth and said, "I'm in love with you."

Luke didn't even think. He had his arms wrapped around Rory, and he was bringing her to his lap, his mouth on hers. He was kissing; nipping, licking, and he couldn't stop. Rory was wiggling and moaning in his lap and he felt himself respond. They were on the ground in no time, and Luke was pulling her shirt off. He began licking her perfect little breasts and Rory was groaning running her fingers through his hair and then grabbing it. Luke's hand slid down her hip and was about to slip into her soft, curly, clit when he realized just what she was doing. Pulling away he stumbled back and sat down. Rory sat up and asked her voice wavering, "Luke?"

Luke looked at Rory and said in a tight voice, "We can't do this."

"Why?" Rory asked standing up and walking over to him; Luke watched her hungrily.

"You are sixteen," Luke replied staring into space, trying anything to keep his eyes off of her beauty, "I could go to jail." Yet he really didn't care at that moment.

Rory nodded and stood there. Finally she said, "I love you."

Luke looked up at Rory and stood. He trailed his finger down her cheek and traced her lips. Looking into her eyes he said, "I love you too."

Rory smiled and would have stepped closer, but Luke stopped her, "We cannot do this."

Rory looked away and searched for her shirt. Pulling it on she said, "We could…if we kept it a secret."

Luke shook his head and began kicking at the fire. He began cleaning their campsite and refused to look at Rory. He was a little insulted.

"Luke, look at me," Rory shouted, he could hear the tears in her voice.

Luke turned and stared at Rory finally he said, "I don't want some of you Rory. I want all of you, but I cannot have that at sixteen. You do not know who you really are, and I refuse to be the reason that you did not grow. I don't want you to hate me."

"I would never," Rory replied pulling Luke into her arms, "I love you so much, I know you would never hold me back."

"Rory," Luke said swallowing, "I do not want us to grow apart, and I am afraid we will. I would rather stop it now then to lose you later on. I….just can't."

Rory looked into Luke's eyes and knew he would not budge and he would never forgive himself if he made love to her, if he allowed himself to be with her. He may love her, but he still saw her as a girl and it was tearing him apart.

"Where do we go from here?" Rory asked her voice shaking.

"We go back to the way we were before," Luke replied his own voice shaking and he had pulled Rory even close, "Before you broke up with Dean."

Rory sobbed but said nothing. She just nodded her head. She had to be strong. Luke took a breath and said, "When you are older, maybe if you still feel the same…."

"I will," Rory whispered holding Luke close. Looking into Luke's face she said, "I love you so much, and I always will."

"Then we will see," Luke whispered into Rory's hair. Rory sobbed and looked away. Smiling sadly she took Luke's face in his hands and kissed his softly. Pulling away she said, "We should get going before one of us changes our mind."

They finished and cleaned up and went back to the truck. They were quiet on the whole way back. When they finally pulled into Rory's driveway; Rory whispered, "Good-night." She leaned over and kissed him one last time. Luke closed his eyes and deepened the kiss praying that Lorelei didn't see. Pulling away Rory said, "When I'm older?"

"When you're older," Luke confirmed, Rory nodded and grabbed her things. Luke couldn't help but think that he would never know what it was like to kiss Rory again. He knew she would never wait for him.

Rory walked into the house. Her mom and Max were asleep on the couch; she smiled and went to her room. She was emotionally and physically tired. That day had been hard. Rory held her head in her hands. Knowing that she needed a good cry but not wanting Lorelei to hear she turned on her CD player. She cried as the music surrounded her and she couldn't help but think that the lyrics were accurate, because there was no way Luke would ever wait for her.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.

* * *

So what do you think? I wanted them both to go over the edge because there is way my angst that way. I hope you guys really liked this. I wanted to stay true to Luke's character, but sometimes the guy is just stupid. Nichole for instance and then the thing with April. Review and tell me about it.

Here is the rest of the song. This is the Mika song that this story is based off of it.

This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love _[repeat]_

I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys....here is the next chappie. I hope you guys like it. This is a song fic with the song Happy Ending by Mika. I hope you guys enjoy. ANGST WARNING!

* * *

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life

Every day Luke rolled out of bed and everyday he got ready just like the day before. Every day was the same now that Rory was gone. Every since that day at the lake with Rory nothing had been the same. They had promised to go back to how things were before her breakup with Dean. It was supposed to be great. They would still see each other but Rory would be free to explore her life and who she was, and Luke could sit back and watch how wonderful Rory was. But Luke forgot one little detail.

He forgot how lonely he was without her. He forgot how much he would yearn for her. He forgot how hard it was to be ignored. He forgot how painful it felt to be unloved and unlovable.

Can't get no love without sacrifice

Before he thought that the sacrifices they would both had to make would not be worth it. He thought that they would grow apart and regret ever being with each other. He knew he had to be an adult and rationalize their situation. Now, a year later he wished he had taken that chance. He didn't even care that he would have been found out; that he would have went to jail. He didn't care about that now, he just missed Rory. But she was gone….forever. She was with Jess now…his nephew.

If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

He wanted to hate them, but he told her to move on. Told her to make sure he was what she wanted. Luke didn't realize how much it would hurt to see her with another. But he could he deal with it. What burned him was the fact that it was his own nephew. It killed him that maybe, in the future; she would be his niece by marriage. He wanted to hit something, and to think that in some weird way he had put them together. He just had to ask her to tutor Jess. He had thought a friendship between them would be great…..he didn't think that there could ever be a romance. He thought Rory would think twice about being with him….Jess looked so much like himself. He had been wrong and it hurt so much….but he had pushed her away…and he had Nichole now….still he wished it was Rory.

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

He hated his life now and he felt like without Rory he was wasting his life. That without her it was no use. Though he knew he would have to grit and bare it. He knew that it was his fault that he had pushed her away, that he made her think that he didn't love her more than anything. It was his entire fault….but maybe he did right. Maybe she never really loved him…..he could live with this disappointment if he knew for sure.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Luke sighed as he looked out the window and saw Jess and Rory kissing. He would just have to grit and bare it. He would just have to get over it. He would be happy for her….them. He had Nichole now and that was all he needed. With one last glance out the window Luke put on his mask and left his small apartment. Hoping like he did every day that he didn't break down and beg her to come back to him.

2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on

Time moved on for Rory and she found herself in a relationship with Jess, Luke's nephew. If it hurt him he never showed it. Hell, it was like he had set them up. Yet….no matter what she did she never could get Luke out of her heart. Her break-up with Jess had been bad. She had fancied herself in love with him, until they tried to have sex. Jess had barely started kissing her neck when she was suddenly back at the lake and Luke was doing the same, but better. She pulled away from Jess like she had been scaled and then him and Dean had gotten into it. God that had been bad, and their relationship had went downhill ever since then. That was until he finally left without telling her and went to California. She had thought she loved him, but really he had been nothing but a fill in for Luke. Jess had even looked like Luke. She was so sick.

Rory rolled on her back and stared at her ceiling. Life had been so hard since Luke left her. She wanted to be with him so much, but she understood. He wanted her to make sure she was ready for a real relationship. He wanted her to make sure she wanted him. It was now a year after her and Jess's break-up and she still wanted Luke. She needed Luke, and loved him. But he had Nichole….and she was alone. It had been almost two years since that dreadful and wonderful day at the lake. She wanted to be with him so badly…..yet she knew that would never happen. Knew that Luke did not think of her like that anymore…it was hard seeing him kiss Nichole.

So very hard.

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

Rory felt like her life was wasted without Luke. She would go to Yale, she would make her mom, dad, Max, Sookie, and Jackson proud. She would make the town and her grandparents proud. Hell, if she knew Luke she would make him proud even. But she would never have his love, his support. She would never hold their children in her arms. She would never make love to the man that held her heart. If he didn't love her anymore, why hadn't he given her back? It didn't make sense to Rory and she desperately wanted it to.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Rory watched Luke hold Nichole at all of the town functions and she wanted to scream. Luke watched Rory and wanted her to desperately to come to him. To tell him she was ready, but he knew she never would. In his mind she was ready, she was an adult now. Recently back from Europe and soon going to Yale. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, he was a married man now, and he would make it work with Nichole.

If Rory had really wanted to be with him, she would have told him before she went to Europe.

Rory felt like a fool. She could have stopped Luke's marriage. She could have told him….she could have laid her heart on the line. He probably would have rejected it, but at least then she would have known.

A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love

Luke watched as Rory ran through the town gathering all of her things. He wanted to be the one to help her. Wanted to be the one to calm her down and tell her that he loved her and that she would be okay and not to worry. He wanted to tell her so many things… but he couldn't because he was married, and he wanted to make it work, because it was all he had now that Rory was leaving. It was all he ever could have.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Luke watched as Max and Lorelei stole his truck (he let them barrow it). He couldn't believe this was happening. They were supposed to be together. This wasn't the way he had wanted it to go. Rory was supposed to tell him she was ready. Luke wasn't supposed to be married. Damn it he promised he would wait for her! Luke felt himself breaking down and he made his way to his apartment to have a good cry. He would think of some manly adjectives for it later.

Rory felt the tears slide down her face as she drove her new car to Yale. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be in Luke's arms right now…or at least Luke was supposed to be sitting beside her. Sharing this adventure with her in the only ways he could. He was supposed to be her support. Damn it he was not supposed to be married! He said he would wait for her….yet she could say nothing. She had probably scared him off by dating his own nephew. Lord that must have hurt. Rory looked at her new Lukeless life and she felt so sad and lonely, so she left the tears fall. They would never be together.

* * *

Babette and Patty watched the whole silent drama…..for two years. They never said anything. Not even to each other, but they knew how much Rory and Luke loved each other…and it broke their hearts to see them in pain. It hurt them to the quick, but they had no idea how to help them….or even if they should be helped. It was such a huge age difference after all, and Lorelei would be shattered. Looking at each other they shook their heads and went back to the town gossip, ignoring what they never should have seen in the first place.

* * *

So what do you guys think. This is supposed to be spanning those two years where they are leading separate lives. How did I do? I thought putting Babette and Patty in their as silence watchers explained the two year thing....but I really want to know if I pulled it off. The year changes in between the first verse and the second one. Now reivew!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys I'm back! Disclaimer: I"m not telling you what episode this is, just that some of the following conversation is directly and sometimes paraphrased from a Gilmore Girls episode. Trust me you'll be able to tell which one. I hope you guys like this!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rory did not know why she refused him. Logan was a handsome boy, and he was interested in her, the lowly freshmen. So what if he was an ass hole? He would be good for a one-night stand. That was all she wanted. All she needed. She was never going to have the man she wanted, the only man she wanted. So why not? Why not get a kick out of her college experience. It had been four months and she had not done anything remotely "fun."

She couldn't answer. She just knew that Logan physically repulsed her and she would rather be caught dead then have him inside her. Sniffling Rory pulled her car to a screeching halt in front of her mother's house. Max and Lorelei were out and she would have the house until later that night. She wearily trudged up to the door and unlocked it. She took a deep breath and sighed. She loved the smell of home. Grinning, she headed to the stirs when she saw the answering machine blinking. Thinking it was some weird greeting from her mother she hit the button only to find Luke's voice on the other end. She stiffened,

"Hey, it's Luke. I'm sorry to be calling you like this, but I was wondering if, when you get this message, you could come pick me up 'cause I need a ride. I'm in Litchfield, the corner of Mason and Pine. It's a big, white building. You'll recognize it by the police sign outside because, oh, hell, I'm in jail. Okay, there I said it. Long story. I'll tell you when you get here. Thanks... if you come. Oh, one more thing. I need to borrow a little money- three hundred bucks. It's just a loan, and, oh, hell, it's for my bail." Luke then yelled into background, "I'm gettin' off now! Relax!"

Rory just stood there and then dropped her bags, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door digging for her keys that she just put back in her bag. She left so fast that she forgot to lock the door, but she didn't care. God only knew what was happening to Luke right at that moment. And if it was for something stupid, she was going to kill him.

* * *

Luke was sitting on a bench. He was grinning to himself. Seal, the big burly man at the other end of the cell, had tried giving him a hard time. Luke was a bit surprised that he had intimidated him, but he was good at that. He had a lot of practice with Kirk and Taylor, and it helped when he pictured Taylor in the place of Seal. In fact that was what probably gave him some of his cranky bite. Looking away from Seal Luke started when someone opened the door outside. The police officer, the one that had cuffed him, opened the door and said, "You're free to go Mr. Danes. Do not let this happen again."

Luke walked out the door and a bag was shoved at him. He grabbed it and glared at the youngish police officer. There would be no charges, only bail money received. The police officers seemed to think that "disturbing the peace" was not important enough to warrant a court case; just a spot on his somewhat blemished permanent record.

He all but ran to the front doors and said, "Thank you so much Lor…." But he stopped in his tracks. It wasn't Lorelei, it was Rory.

"Rory?" He whispered as the young woman turned around. He had not been this close to her, alone, since that fateful night.

"Luke," Rory started and her voice was filled with anxiety and worry. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, it took everything he had not to flinch, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Luke snorted and said, "No…damn busy bodies." He made for the front door. If he didn't he would be in serious trouble.

"Luke….what happened?" Rory asked as she jogged to keep up. She pulled her keys out and unlocked her car. The memories sprang back and Luke growled, "I don't want to talk about it!"

_Freaking bitch_! Luke thought he had made every attempt. Granted they were not great attempts but he had never planned to cheat on Nichole. He would never betray her like that, no. If he felt himself grow weak enough to think about cheating seriously, he would have divorced her in a second flat. Maybe that was what pissed him off, because while what he had done was wrong, being with her just to get his mind off of Rory, he at least tried to take her feelings into account. She never did. In fact she was downright bitchy when he talked about Lorelei or Rory, especially when he talked about Lorelei. What was funny was that she should have been worried about Rory.

Rory nodded and got into the car. Luke slammed the door shut and sat there fuming. He hated his life, he loathed Nichole, and he was too DMAN CLOSE TO RORY!

Rory and Luke drove in silence that was only broken by Luke's instructions. Which was delivered in a hard tone and were monosyllabic, after about half an hour Luke said, "Slow down, that's my truck."

"Luke….you don't have to tell me but," Rory bit his lips as she pulled up behind the truck, "I won't ask again after this….promise….but I'm worried about you Luke."

Luke sat there staring at his truck, finally he said, "I wanted to know who owned the socks?"

"Huh?" Rory asked just staring at Luke in confusion, "I talked to your mother this morning. I found a pair of, male, socks that were not mine in my drawer. I...just knew they were not mine. Mine are solid white. These were white with grey on the toes and heel. Completely different. I knew something was going on after that, so I decided I wanted to see who the "sock man" was."

"Did you see him," Rory asked her voice tinged with disbelief. How could Nichole do this to Luke? He was a wonderful man!

"I think so," Luke replied quietly, defeated, "Nichole was a little vague about her plans tonight, so I said I would stay at the dinner. Later I came here, saw those two get out of that," he pointed at a black van, "And head inside."

"And are you sure he is the one?" Rory asked quietly.

"Nope, but….picture isn't looking too good is it?" Luke asked gruffly.

"No, it isn't," Rory agreed looking at the town house, "I didn't know you bought a house."

"Your mom didn't tell ya," Luke asked with a frown, "She was the one who helped Nichole pick it out."

Rory gnashed her teeth but said nothing in return, her mother had never said a word. She knew her mother knew something. Every since they had gone back to their original relationship Lorelei had been suspicious. Not that Rory blamed her. She had made a big stink about always wanting to be his friend, and then after the fishing trip….nothing. She knew it must seem odd, and it had been. Rory had finally given her a distorted version of the truth during their European trip. She told her mother how she had accidently kissed him, fell on him to be more exact, and then Luke had found out about her feelings. He had gently rebuffed her and then they went back to their task. Rory had been too embarrassed to keep up the friendship, and Luke had been too paranoid so they parted. She was totally over it. Lorelei glared but said nothing more on the subject. Now she knew that Lorelei knew she still had feelings for Luke, or she would not have concealed her help, which was most likely offered since it was Luke.

"No, she never told me," Rory bit out and Luke gave her an odd look. They sat there for a few moments longer. Finally Luke continued, "I suddenly became angry. I really shouldn't have….I mean I know I'm not the world's best husband. She was probably lonely….but I would never cheat on her. She could have given me the same treatment, divorced me if she really wanted to see other people. I mean….I put bookshelves up there!"

"If it makes you feel any better," Rory replied without thinking, "I don't think he is using your bookshelves." Thankfully he didn't really hear her.

"I was pissed," Luke continued, "So I charged out of the truck and started kicking that damn van!"

"Wait…." Rory said with a frown, "You kicked his car?"

"Yep," Luke replied fiercely and self satisfied, "I kicked it over and over again."

"Oh, you beat up his car," Rory replied with clarification, still shocked that Luke snapped.

"And then all of a sudden the cops show up," Luke continued staring at the van with hatred, "Damn cops and damn busy bodies. Just had to call on the lunatic beating up a car," But then he sighed and said, "I feel like a idiot….I was suddenly one of those weird guys that freak out and do stupid things….and I wasn't even jealous….just pissed."

"Did Nichole see you?" Rory said putting her hand over his.

"I don't know," Luke growled, pulling his hand away like Rory stung him, "I don't know how much she and "sock man" saw."

Rory felt hurt that Luke pulled away….she was only trying to be his friend.

"Was there any damage?" Rory asked trying to hide her hurt feelings.

"No," Luke said in a tight voice, suddenly he got out of the car.

"Luke," Rory said alarmed and she quickly got out too, after fighting with the seatbelt, "Luke what are you doing!" She hollered out after him.

"See! Not a damn scratch!" Luke hollered as Rory came to stand next to him.

"Luke calm down," Rory said grabbing his harm and tugging him back toward her car and his truck, "We need to leave before someone sees us."

"They are still in there!" Luke burst out staring up at the town house, "What are they doing in there?"

"Luke, come on," Rory said with a frown and an eye roll.

"I know what they're doing. But even if you took one of those pills that they were hawking at the super bowl, you know, they should have been done in four or five hours, tops. I mean, that commercial said it all- "If you're still active after four hours, you should call a damn doctor." Luke growled and then he started kicking the car.

"Luke, leave the car alone," Rory hollered and pulled him back, "You've been in jail once tonight, and I don't feel like going with you."

"You're right," Luke said pushing gently Rory away from him, but Rory growled in her throat and latched onto his arm, glaring at him.

"We need to get you home," Rory said with a sigh, "Come one let's get you to the truck. I'll meet you at the dinner."

"Fine," Luke said and he felt horrible. Why was Rory being so nice to him? What was going on? And why was he so upset about this? He didn't love Nichole, but he had respected her….maybe it pained him to know that he had married a women that could not, and never would, respect him. He realized that in some ways Nichole really was a cold hearted bitch.

Without another word Luke got into his truck and sped away. Rory followed close behind him.

* * *

Luke fell into one of his dinner chairs when Rory walked into the dinner. Upon seeing Luke she ran hurriedly to his side and asked, "Are you okay Luke?"

"Just fine," Luke spat, "I just found out that my wife is having an affair and all I'm concerned about is how much the divorce will cost…again." Rory closed her eyes. She felt bad for him. She reached out and put her arm on his shoulder and squeezed. Luke didn't pull away this time.

"What's wrong with me Rory?" Luke finally asked in a voice devoid of all emotion, "Why is it impossible for me to let someone in? Or have someone stay for that matter?" Luke laughed in a self-deprecating manner, "I've always been like this…and I don't know why."

"Luke…" Rory sighed and Luke pulled away. He walked towards the stairs and said, "You should go home Rory. It's late…thanks for the help. I'll get you your money soon."

Rory desperately wanted Luke to feel better. She hated that he was blaming himself for everything. She knew that while he might not have loved Nichole, it still hurt to be used in such a way. He didn't deserve that. Biting her lips she said, "You're perfect you know that? Don't let anyway tell you different." Oh God…why had she said that?

Luke stopped in his tracks, his heart was beating ninety miles an hour, and he could barely breathe. Laughing he said, "Perfect Rory? Really?" It came out squeaky.

Rory smiled sadly and said, "I've always thought so."

Luke just stood there stunned. _I've always thought so._ Echoed in his head and he couldn't believe….did she still….could it be. He whipped around but Rory wasn't standing there. He watched as she got into her car and left before he could do anything about it. His heart sank, and he hung his head. He was an idiot to believe….but still…._I've always thought so?_ He walked upstairs suddenly very tired. He couldn't take it anymore. He remembered telling Rory that he would wait for her to come to him, but he realized that was more than a little stupid. If she thought him indifferent and she still had feelings for him…Rory was it for him. If he could just have his Rory back…he would never ask for anything every again. He fell into bed with all his clothes on and closed his eyes; he would talk to Rory tomorrow.

* * *

Lorelei and Max were upstairs, and from the sounds they were having a rather fun time. Frowning and slightly disturbed Rory went to her bed room and popped on her head phones. Max had put her things in her room. She then changed her clothes and then fell on the bed, dwelling on what she had told Luke. She should have stayed to see his reaction…she should have made him listen, but she had been too tired and she did not want to take advantage of him in that state. She wanted him to know that she wanted to start their relationship as it should have been. She was ready to be with him, and only him. God, she loved him, and maybe he loved her too. With her heart lighter than it had been in a while she fell asleep, hoping that she would soon get her fairy tale ending.

* * *

I thought that this would be a fun way for them to start talking again. Okay...review! Remember I don't own half the dialogue!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG Another song fic chapter! I know, I know, but the song is perfect! It is Where you Are by Deine Lakaien! It is just...wonderful. You need to listen to it while reading this chapter. Trust me it goes, it is so haunting and sensual. Enjoy!

* * *

I did join the race  
hunting for success  
selling dreams was all I knew  
for the rising stars and I did work hard

All my feelings are with you

Rory screamed for Luke to come back. He was walking away, as if she were the plague. Her heart was breaking and he didn't seem to care. He just walked away as if she meant nothing. As if she was just a little girl with a crush. "Luke!" Rory screamed sinking onto her knees, "I love you!" But he just kept walking. Suddenly they were back at the lake and Luke was taking off her shirt both were groaning and writhing in pleasure. Rory could feel his lips. Smell his skin, and when he groaned Rory became more excited. Luke was driving her mad. A bang was hard throughout the woods and Rory sat straight up in bed and shivered. The dreams had been both disturbing and wonderful. They were always the same. Disappear and then remembrances of that almost night.

Rory ran her finger through her hair and kept them there for a moment. Actives of the night before reinforced the love that she felt; in fact her love had grown. Before sleeping she had been hopeful, but the dreams had brought back her old fears and she had to get out. The walls were closing around her and she couldn't take it anymore. Standing up she found that it was five in the morning. She needed to take a drive. She threw on some clothes, left a note, and quickly left the house. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had somewhere to be.

I did join the race  
hunting for success  
selling dreams was all I knew  
for the rising stars my important parts

All my feelings are with you

Luke was staring at his cup of tea and sighed. He couldn't get Rory out of his head and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about last night, and the words Rory had said. He wished that she had stayed, and that made him wonder if she really meant them. Suddenly he heard a rap at the dinner door. Thinking it was the delivery man he downed his tea and headed down stairs hollering, "Hold on to your horses! I'm coming damn it."

Upon seeing Rory standing on his door step in nothing but her pajamas and a robe Luke became worried; especially when he saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"Rory what…" Luke began as he unlocked and opened the front door. He was cut off when Rory threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. At first Luke did not respond, but instead of pulling away Rory pressed harder and Luke finally became undone. He picked Rory up by the waist and she instantly put her legs around his waist. Not even registering that the windows were not drawn he slammed Rory into one of the diner walls and pressed into her. Rory groaned from pain and pleasure. Two years of pint up passion, rage, and desire burst between the two poor souls and they all but clawed at each other trying to get their clothes off. When Rory wasn't fast enough Luke growled and bit her throat…hard. Rory mewled. Luke's over shirt was off as well as his undershirt. He was bare-chested and Rory ran her nails down his chest making Luke groan. Rory's shirt was off as well as her bra and her pants were being sled down her legs. She kicked her pants off and began on Luke's. Their tongues were fighting for dominance when from far away Luke heard a soft buzzing noise.

Where I am  
where you are

Luke sat up straight up in bed and his breathing became ragged. He looked down at himself and groaned. He was sweaty, hard, and not comfortable. He would also have a dinner full of people in less then two hours. Luke flopped back down and growled. Every since Rory went off to college had that same damn dream! It was driving him crazy! The night before had only made it worse, like her words had made it more vivid and more real.

Where I am  
where you are

Luke snapped. He couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed for his clothes. He threw them on and stopped out of the dinner, making sure he put up his sign "closed for the day" on the front door. He had enough to deal with; he didn't want to have to deal with that damn dinner too. He got into his truck and took off. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away.

And I changed my life  
and I moved outside  
where the water is clear and pure  
where the lands are wide  
where the air is bright  
all my feelings are with you

Rory drove distractedly. By the time her car tires were crunching gravel Rory had no idea where she was, until she saw the lake. It was as clear and beautiful as it had been that day. She had always meant to come back. She had memorized the directions, and had even started there a few times. She had always attempted going as a way of getting over Luke, but it never happened. She allowed herself to get distracted. Not anymore.

Rory got out of the car and made her way to the water's edge. The lake was so pure, and the air was bright and clean. She loved this spot. Looking around it was like she was watching the past. She could see and hear the argument she had with Luke. Tears came to her eyes and she kneeled by the water's edge. Her tears mingled with the still waters. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a small trail. Without thinking she stood and walked towards it. She needed something to do desperately.

And I changed my life  
and I moved outside  
where the water is clear and pure  
where the lands are wide  
where the air is bright  
all my feelings are with you

Luke stopped the truck and put his head on the steering wheel. He hadn't been back in two year. Every time he thought about going back regret hit him like tidal wave, until he couldn't even stand the thought of those beautiful waters. Luke opened the door and slammed it. He didn't even notice the little red car that was parked beside his truck. Luke smelled the pure air, heard the birds chirp, and he felt better. He stood there and sighed. He needed this, and now he was going to make Rory understand. He loved her, more than he had anybody and he knew he would die without her. His life was already practically over without her anyway. He spun around spotted Rory's little car. His heart jumped into his chest.

Where I am  
where you are

Where I am

where you are

Luke looked around frantically and then suddenly spotted the same little trail as Rory. He hoped to god she was on that trail, the alternatives were not looking good.

And I walk up the hill  
and I can't stand still  
'till the day of our last rendezvous  
and the leaves turn red  
and I bow my head  
all my feelings they are with you

Rory practically ran up the hill. She was jittery which was probably due to lack of sleep. She made it to the top and looked on the lake. It was a sheer drop to the bottom. The wind was blowing harder on the cliff and Rory held out her arms to let the wind gently hit her. She needed to stop thinking about Luke, she needed to move on. She needed to leave that part of her life behind her. A particularly sharp breeze actually pushed her forward, and she felt her balance become unsteady. Fear stabbed at her stomach and she closed her eyes.

And I walk up the hill  
and I can't stand still  
'till the day of our last rendezvous  
and the leaves turn red  
and I bow my head  
all my feelings they are with you

Luke ran. He was afraid. Her car was there but she was nowhere to be seen. He remembered Rory telling him that she couldn't swim to save her life. He ran faster. Suddenly he stopped dead on top of the cliff. There was Rory precariously near the edge. She was pitched suddenly forward and her body became ridged. Fear gripped his heart and he lunged forward. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, into his arms. Rory looked up and their eyes locked.

Where I am  
where you are

"Luke?" Rory whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What do you think you were doing?" Luke asked harshly, tears were streaming down his face. He had almost lost her, without really having her in the first place.

"I lost my balance," Rory replied, "It's a bit windy up here."

Luke pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

Rory smiled and hugged him. He pulled back and he said, "I love you….I need you. You can't leave." Luke was beginning to lose it at the thought of what almost happened. Rory felt her heart stop, and it was painful. Then it restarted again and she put her finger under Luke's chin and made him tilt his head back. There were pain in his eyes and love. Her heart swelled and she whispered, "I love you too. Luke, I'm ready to be yours."

Where I am

Where you are

There lips touched and a fire was ignited. Luke gently laid Rory onto the ground as he feasted on her mouth, bringing out little groans from Rory. Rory bucked a little when Luke began trailing his kissed down to her neck. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt kissing the skin he reveled. Rory groaned again and tugged at his shirt. He finally unbuttoned hers and helped her take it off. Rory began clumsily on his.

"Calm down Rory," Luke whispered huskily, "We have all the time in the world."

Rory smiled sweetly up at Luke and slowed her movements. Luke took pity on her and helped. Soon both were bare-chested. Luke started nipping her breasts and Rory groaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly she could feel Luke's hands slide up her skirt and she hissed as his fingers slid over her clit. Luke chuckled.

Where I am

Where you are

Quickly Luke pulled both her skirt and her panties off. Grinning at the fully naked Rory he whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Rory blushed and then attacked his pants. Again she was clumsy and Luke had to help her, but he didn't mind. He thought it was adorable.

When they were both exposed Luke attacked Rory's mouth once again, making sure their bodies touched. Rory almost screamed when their groins brushed up again each other.

"Luke…I….haven't," Rory replied breathing hard. Luke just pushed back her hair and gently nipped her lips. He whispered, "Hush, its okay. I'll go slow."

Where I am

Where you are

It was like fire and ice as their bodies responded to each other, and neither thought they would be the same again. It was heaven and hell and everything in-between. They screamed, groaned, and cried. They had waited so long to claim the other for their own, that when it finally happened it was intense.

Finally, Luke collapsed on top of Rory breathing hard; Rory ran her fingers through his sweaty hair and sighed. They both smelled of sweat and sex. Rory felt delightfully numb. Luke looked at her and ran his fingers through her sweaty hair, pushing it out of her face. He smiled and Rory matched his own, despite the tears.

"Are you okay?" Luke whispered, gently wiping her tears away from her cheeks. Rory nodded and kissed his soft lips chastely. Luke rolled off of Rory and pulled her close so he could spoon her. They laid there, the sun on their overheated, naked bodies. They were totally exposed and if someone came up the trail they would see them, but neither cared at the moment. They were finally where they longed to be, in the arms of the other.

And where you are

* * *

So what do you think? Should I end it here, or do a few more chapters. I think I maybe should do another chapter or two, but...I'm not sure. You tell me! Review!


	8. AN

I'm done with this story, and I might make a sequel, but I really want to concentrate on my Harry Potter fiction right now...so that may be awhile. Thank you all so much for reviewing this. I'm glad you liked it.

You guys are so great!

Angel of the day


End file.
